The present invention relates generally to a vehicle frame straightening apparatus and more particularly to a device for securing vehicles while they are being acted upon by straightening devices. The particular device described herein is designed for use in conjunction with an anchor pot such as described in applicant's assignee Kansas Jack, Inc.'s U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,207.
Numerous devices have been developed to secure or anchor a vehicle during straightening of damaged or otherwise misaligned body and frame members. These arrangements are of two major types, the first type involving use of floor anchor pot in combination with chains and clamps. Clamps are connected to the vehicle body and a chain is extended between each clamp and an anchor pot and stretched taut by a chain shortener. Other chains and clamps are connected to the damaged areas and pulls on the chain are exerted by other chain pulling tools, such as described in Kansas Jack's U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,482. A problem with such arrangements arises in that too many chains clutter the work area and can be in the way of the repairman. Additionally, these anchoring systems can necessitate a lengthy set up time.
The other major type of anchor arrangement commonly used is a bench or frame system in which a clamp forms part of a very large and heavy framework which retains the vehicle against undesired movement. Such a framework can be very expensive, needs considerable space and requires special training for use.
The present anchoring system involves the use of a retaining device which secures the vehicle frame to the floor of the work area without chains or a heavy intervening framework. In this system, anchor pots are embedded and mounted flush in the floor of the work area and anchor stands are selectively connected to these anchor pots. A vehicle frame to be straightened is then elevated and secured to clamps on the anchor stands. Thus, the vehicle frame is securely affixed to the garage floor and separate straightening tools can be used to accomplish the desired work on the vehicle frame. A particular advantage to the present invention is that it is easily attached and detached from the anchor pot in the garage floor, so set up time is substantially reduced.
The present anchor stand is also preferably adjustable in order to accommodate varying frame sizes. Additionally, because the frame straightening forces applied to the vehicle during the straightening process can come from any of a number of directions, the instant anchor stand withstands sideloads from any of the expected directions.